Imperial Terran Military
The Terran Military is the armed force of the ANSOC Party (see entry: ANSOC Party), of which all citizens are mandatory servicemen. Because the Imperial Military is a meritocracy, there are no officers academies, so all officers have had to achieve successes to earn their commission. The Military lacks most special forces like Rangers and Navy SEAL's but makes up with the average soldier being more agressive, well-trained and equipped than their counterparts from other nations, as well as hiring mercenary specialists. Although male-dominated, over 60% of the officers are female, and the Imperial Guard is mostly female as well. The Terran Military is one of the most ruthless armed forces in the known world, stopping at nothing to achieve their goals. They don't shun from killing women and children when ordered to, and don't fight by international law, employing a doctrine called Peace through Power. Owing much to nanotech, encampments and fortifications are easily erected, and communication is easy with quantum entanglement comms systems. Supplies are never a power as nanobots can make these out of literally everything. Planet-based air forces and space-based carrier forces use different types of the same planes. Imperial private's uniform Black kevlar-inlaid pants, light grey army combat uniform, hard-plated but flexible personal armor and black armored helmet. Combat quipment for regulars 1 Battle Rifle, 1 Assault Rifle , Wrist-bound grenade launcher for FRAG, HE, Incendiary and Gas grenades, Combat knife. The Terran Military knows many branches: Military Logistics Center Because of the large degree of autonomy given to each senior officer and each separate branch, keeping track of movement and planning is a difficult task that High or Central Command don't have the time for to handle. The Military Logistics Center takes care of this, preventing the order from turning into chaos. Troop Transports Center Moving armies from one city to the next is a challenge, so moving them between planets is even harder. In space, several types of ATTs move troops and equipment from planet to planet or to space stations. On the grounds, armored personnel carriers and armomred troop transport hovercraft carry soldiers from place to place. The Troop Transports Center handles the logistics and maintenance of troop transportation. ITA (Imperial Terran Army) ''' The regular infantry and armored forces of the Imperial Military, this force is composed of about 8% of the total population. Trading speed and maneuverability for raw firepower, the ITA is best used for city sieges and large field battles, but aren't equipped for skirmishes or guerilla warfare. '''Storm Corps A force of light infantry, light and medium armor and mobile artillery containing some 3% of the population, the Storm Corps goes where the ITA cannot, specializing in nonconventional warfare and blitz attacks. ITN (Imperial Terran Navy) The small but powerful navy utilizes guided missile cruisers, modern battleships, nuclear missile submarines and modernized Israeli Sa'ar class rocket ships; backed up by dozens of powerful supercarriers and battle carriers to protect its waters against foreign invasion, and is more than capable of devastating retaliations. Imperial Airforce A modern and versatile air force, comprised of fighter/attackers, interceptors and tactical bombers, Harbinger gunships and Gemini heavy bombers. Also utilizes modernized Cobra and Pave Low attack helicopters for ground support. The Imperial Airforce, although ground-based, can also deploy its planes in outer space when necessary. FCD (Foreign Combat Divisions) The Terran FCD is a force to be feared. It has the strengths of both the ITA and the Storm Corps and the weaknesses of neither. It's only weakness is the incoherence between units, each division operating almost independently. Corps Artillery Howitzers, heavy direct fire guns and missile trucks form the Corps Artillery, a static unit working in concert with mobile forces to destroy enemy strongholds, grind cities to rubble and mincemeat enemy troops. Marine Corps Unlike the Marine Corps' of the old United States and Britain, these soldiers are heavy infantry capable of taking even tank divisions head-on. They're used as heavy assault troops, tasked with the most dangerous of missions, and Marine training is compared to psychological torture. Indeed the brutal regimen breaks down every ounce of humanity in these men and women, effectively turning them into war machines. Every inhabited planet has 45.000 Marines stationed on it. FBST The Fleet Based Security Troops are soldiers who specialize in fighting off boarding parties, boarding enemy ships, and quick strikes against ground targets. Equipped with medium armor, the 614-H assault rifle, the M54A3 Battle Rifle and a standard wirstbound grenade launcher. Imperial Guard Elite infantry division guarding the Citadel in the center of Capitol City on Earth, these lightly-armored but heavily equipped elite soldiers also serve as enforcers for dignitaries. . Echo Company, 2nd Battalion forms the Emperor's hand-picked personal bodyguard. "Apocalypse" Defense Grid s''' The Apocalypse Defense Grids are a series of SAM sites, FLAK batteries, AA guns, Howitzers, battle bunkers and nuclear missile silos spanning the entire globe on every setteled body, making any attempt to invade by air a suicidal undertaking, as well as protecting the groundside with undetectable clean fusion mine fields, hidden machine gun nests and auto-turret defense systems. Most of these weapons are located underground and will ascend when a threat is detected. EVen though every part of the Grid is self-contained, coordinated operations can be performed with the data from a series of LADAR sites and various kinds os scanners.. The Empire posesses at least 800 quantumnuclear IPMB's per planet, though it is suspected many more exist, and the Empire has shown it is more than willing to use these missiles to attack foreign soil if the threat is large and immediate enough. The missiles who have fuel to traverse 400 million miles and carry a payload of 200 grammes of quantumnuclear fission particles and 50 grammes of antimatter. The antimatter canister is ejected 2000 miles before the programmed target, and the missile proper explodes 1500 miles thereafter. This dual explosion destroys an area approximately 66.000 miles long and 24.000 miles wide. Beucase of it's zero point energy reactors and quantum particle shields shooting down the missile is even more devastating than it's regular explosion process, possibly not only taking out the target planet but a thirds of its system as well. '''Drone forces The Imperial Military uses a plethora of drones, ranging from high-altitude recon to strategic bombing and fire support up to full frontal attacks. Even the lightste drones are heavily armed and protected, and combat drones are only second to living soldiers because of their inability to use sensory cloak (they do have optical cloak, but unlike the version used by living soldiers and manned equipment, this cloak deactivates whenever the drone opens fire, and reactivates immediately after. Teleportation is also impossible, as this causes the drone's guidance systems to reboot, wasting valuable time; as well as causing a powerful ladar ping that alerts enemy forces to it's presence. To account for this, drones have a sustainable speed of twenty-two thousand miles per hour. The ratio Human aircraft/Combat Drone is 2/5, and drones can be used in space combat. Orbital Defense Grid A grid of reflective sattelites, space stations, missile installations, ion cannons, kinetic strike railguns and laser defense systems (both for shooting down hostiles and protecting the grid itself, uses the reflective sattelites to hit anywhere) that comes with full protection and is completely self-sufficient. The sattelites' mirrors can be adjusted, allowing the energy pulses that strike it to be redirected to anywhere on the planet, or shoot them into space to destroy potential invaders. Imperial Starfleet The Terran Imperial Starfleet is the spacefaring arm of the Imperial Military. Although having almost 9000 ships, Starfleet hasn't been developed beyond preliminary stages. SUPERWEAPONS Quantum Harmonizer The Quantum Harmonizer is an orbital beam cannon. It's beam causes every molecule in the target area to start resonation at the same frequency, causing devastating earthquakes, as well as causing living beings to disintegrate. The beam has a range of 3000 miles, but this range is doubled every time it hits a reflective sattelite without any loss of power. Area of effect is 250 square miles. Quantum Cascader The Quantum Cascader, located inside secret bases inside the Empire's tallest mountains , is a weapon that tears molecular bonds apart and then super-resonates the molecules, violently ripping apart anything within its area of effect. This weapon's only range limitation is Earth's curve. Erea of effect for each shot is 80 square miles. Ion Cannon The Ion Cannons is a nine-barreled orbital weapon of virtually infinite range whose main gun's firing sequence has a power output of 500 petawatts, enough to render a half of a planet the size of Earth completely devoid of life. Firing sequence Eight broadband ion beams are cast onto the terget region, polarizing and supercharging the affected area, as well as inflicting severe structural damage. Once this is done, the main barrle fires a long, narrow-band pulse of ionized particles that destroys every building, kills every sapient being, and severyly damages all non-sapient life in its firing zone. The polarized area causes the main beam to spread out into an ion tsunami that moves at 12.000 miles per second. MAIN PULSE EFFECTS ON LAND After the initial impact, the pulse's power will spread out across a gigantic region, destroying and killing everything in it's path. MAIN PULSE EFFECTS IN SPACE After the initial impact, the pulse will envelop itself around the target's electromagnetic field (if there's anything left of it), disrputing systems and causing heavy internal damage, which is fatal to smaller ships and deals a crippling blow to capitals. Kinetic Strike Gun This is a railgun that fires a bolt of liquid Tungsten at realtivistic speeds. Unlike the other superweapons the Kinetic Strike Gun wasn't designed to destroy a large area, but to punch a hole through one or more spaceborn targets. The shock that goes through the target is usually enough to cripple it beyond operational status. NDF (National Defense Forces) The National Defense Force is made up of all the people not in the other branches, and are used as city garrisons and security forces.